Three Boys and a Gundam
by Kawa Barton
Summary: Well here we have it...another Gundam Wing fic!! I don't think that it's that great but lets see what you think!! 3 boys discover their parents have been captured...and its up to them to save them!
1. Default Chapter

A young teenage boy, about the age of 15 years, hover boarded down the bustling street of the beautiful colony of L3. His baggy navy blue shirt with the word "Gundam Orion" printed across it in white letters ruffled in the slight breeze, and his bright blue eyes sparkled and he quickly brushed his short brown hair out of his eyes as he sped down the crowded market dodging vendors and costumers. Bright oculars brightened when they spotted a familar face in the huge crowd.   
  
"Raye!!" The boy yelled.   
  
Hearing his name the other boy turned. He waved his hand to the hover boarding young man heading toward him.   
  
"Hey Jake!!" Raye yelled.   
  
Raye stood just a little taller than his best friend Jake and his eyes were a Prussian blue. His wornout green tank ruffled in the breeze as did his khaki shorts as his friend landed in front of him.   
  
"Whats up?" Jake asked as the boys started to perform their buddy handshake.   
  
"Not much you?" Raye replied completing the handshake.   
  
"Not much, Mom asked me to come out and get some stuff for her." he held up a shopping list. "She had some "errands" to run."   
  
"So did mine, my father went too. So I just went out here to chill."  
  
Jake frowned confusion written on his face. "Don't you live on L1?" he asked.  
  
"Yea, so?"   
  
"Well why are you here?"   
  
The boy thought for a moment and finally caught what his friend was puzzled about. "My mom and dad had to come here for whatever they needed to do."   
  
Jake scratched his head. "I wonder what for?"   
  
Raye shrugged. "I don't know. She said your mom and Trowa were coming too. But lets get that list done and go boardin!!"   
  
Jake grinned. "Yea!"   
  
With that idea in mind the two boys took off into the busy crowd and began to gather all that their list had asked.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Well what's first?" Raye yelled over the din of the crowded market.   
  
Jake squinted toward the piece of paper he held in his hand trying to keep it from blowing away. "Onions"   
  
Raye made disgusted face, "Onions? I hate onions..you can get those."   
  
Jake laughed, "Ok, then why don't you get the potatoes?"  
  
The boy's companion nodded and dashed off toward the other side of the market to retrieve his desired item, while Jake wandered on to find the onions.   
  
"Jake my man!!" came a friendly and familar voice behind him.   
  
Jake turned and smiled. "Tae! Hey!"   
  
Tae's dark violet eyes sparkled underneath his rather long brown hair that was gently brushed to the side as his friend recognized him. Tae stood about the same height as Jake and wore a navy blue muscle tank and khaki shorts.   
  
"So what are you up to J-man?!" he asked raised his hand in a greeting motion and the two proceeded to do their buddy handshake.   
  
"J-man" grinned and shook his head. Tae was so much like his father, Duo Maxwell, that it scared him sometimes.   
  
"I'm getting some stuff for my mom." Jake replied. "She had an errand to run so I ran this one for her."   
  
Tae laughed, "Just like you Jake! Always helpin people out! My mom says that you would make a good police officer one day."   
  
Jake smiled and placed his onion in a plastic bag. "I don't want to be an officer."   
  
Tae looked over at his friends list and grabbed an apple from somebody walking by and then placed it in Jake's bag. "Then what do you want to be?"   
  
"I don't know."   
  
"Well, you have plenty of time!" A boy yelled from behind them.   
  
The two turned around to see Raye holding up two plastic bags of stuff. "Here's the rest of your list Jake! I memorized that list of yours with one glance!!"   
  
Jake smiled, "You have a crazy bad ass memory Raye!"   
  
Raye grinned.  
  
Tae whistled his attention elsewhere, "Hey guys don't look now, but isn't that the most beautiful creature you have ever seen?"   
  
Jake and Raye followed Tae's gaze and slight drool dribbled out of their mouths.  
  
"Look at the body on that!" Raye exclaimed.   
  
"Man I'd love to take her for a spin." Tae agreed.   
  
"I don't see how a beauty like that could be all alone..." Jake added.  
  
"So graceful..."  
  
"So elegant.."  
  
"So...expensive.."  
  
The three boys sighed and stared as their love twisted and rotated sparkling and gleaming in the morning sun.   
  
"I'd so kill to have a board like that." Tae said as the boys continued walking through the market after staring for a few more minutes.   
  
"So would I." Jake and Raye agreed.   
  
"Anyways what do you think our parents are really up to?"   
  
"I think they went to some kind of meeting." Jake shrugged, "That's all I can think of."   
  
"I agree with Jake." Raye stated shifting one of the plastic bags over one of his well toned shoulders.   
  
Tae laughed, "Do you guys even have imaginations?" he asked. "I mean maybe they were captured by aliens! Or maybe they are really secret agents and are on a secret mission!"   
  
Jake laughed and looked to Tae, "OUR parents be secret agents?! You have a pretty wild imagination Tae."   
  
"Yea I guess that is kind of out there isn't it? I mean my dad is so loud I bet he would blow his cover!"   
  
The three laughed at this and turned a corner at the end of the market and headed on toward Jake's home.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Jake Barton's house was not very large at all, though it wasn't too small either. It was the perfect size for a family of three. The house was located in a small suburban neighborhood not too far away from the bustling capital city of colony L3 and was plain white house with blue shutters, and a veranda.   
  
"Wow your new house looks great!" Raye said as he ran to the stairs.   
  
"It's not new Raye." Jake corrected his friend while swiping his house key. "My dad just repainted it. He didn't like that neon green the previous owner had painted it."   
  
Tae laughed as he followed his two friends inside. "I thought that color was great! It kinda fit your dad's circus job!"   
  
Jake rolled his eyes and set his bag on the table followed by Raye.   
  
"Will you stop making wise cracks about that Tae?" Jake pleaded.   
  
Tae shrugged while looking around the house. "Yea sure."   
  
"Hey look at this you guys..."   
  
"What is it Raye?"   
  
Tae looked to the two boys who were both squatting on their knees. "Whatcha lookin at?"   
  
Jake stood holding a brick with a note attached to it, his eyes were narrowed and his face grim. "Vandalizers."   
  
"What's the note say?" Raye asked standing beside his friend.   
  
The boy in question looked to his friend and then unfolded the piece of paper attached to the red brick.   
  
"Don't expect to see your mother or father again, they are now in the hands of the federation."   
  
Tae blinked and looked over Jake's shoulder to the note. "The Federation? What the freak?"   
  
Raye shrugged and started to sweep up the glass shards from the broken window. "You got me. Its not like I ever watch the news or anything."   
  
Jake stood frozen in spot and his thoughts wandered back to this morning, right before his mom left.   
  
~*~*~*  
  
_"Jake your father and I are going out for a while, we just have a few errands to run so don't worry about us," she smiled at him and brushed back his brown hair from his face before planting a kiss on his forehead.   
  
"I won't worry mom. Is there anything you want me to do?"   
  
"Stay out of trouble, and get me the things on this list. I need them to make dinner tonight ok?"   
  
Jake nodded and gave her a salute. "Yes, ma'am!"   
  
The mother smiled at her son and gave him a big hug.   
  
"Kawa lets go." Jake's father said while ruffling Jake's hair.   
  
Jake smiled up at his tall brown haired father and blushed a bit as his parents exchanged kisses.   
  
"Bye sweetie now remember stay out of trouble!" Kawa yelled to Jake as she climbed in the car.   
  
Jake leaned on the veranda rails and smiled. "I will mom. Be careful."   
  
She smiled and then buckled up and waved as her and Trowa pulled out of the driveway and into the street, and then with a loud vroom drove off down the street.   
_  
~*~*~*~   
  
"Earth to Jacob!!" Tae yelled waving a hand in front of his friend's dazed face.   
  
Jake blinked and looked at his friend.   
  
"I knew your real name would work!" Tae said smiling triumphantly.   
  
Jake smiled weakly and turned to face both his friends. "We have to go help my parents..."   
  
Raye looked to Jake while dumping the glass shards in the trash can. "Jake, what if that letter is just to scare you?"  
  
Jake frowned and fought back tears. "What if its not?"   
  
Tae's face went grim, "Our parents all went to the same meeting or whatever right?"   
  
Raye and Jake both nodded.   
  
"Then it's a good chance that they are all...captured."   
  
Raye blinked not realizing it until now, "You're right...but I mean..we don't even know where to begin looking."   
  
The two boys jumped hearing a loud bang and looked around to discover Jake was no longer with them.   
  
"Jake?!"   
  
"I'm over here! Come help me with this!"   
  
Tae and Raye looked to eachother and then ran to aide their friend. They ran down a hallway and turned to see Jake struggling with a large hatch.   
  
"What are you doin?" Tae asked walking over to him.   
  
"My parents always told me not to go in here." Jake said through grunts of frustration.   
  
"Then why are you going in now?"   
  
"Cause it might have something in there to help us!!"   
  
Raye shrugged and helped his friends with the hatch doors.   
  
"It's no use they won't come open!" Jake said collapsing to the floor after a few minutes.   
  
"Maybe their locked?" Raye suggested.   
  
Tae kept pulling, he being the strongest of the three, and fell over with a thud as the doors flew open flying dust everywhere. The three boys looked to eachother and then peered into the darkness not knowing exactly what to expect.   
  
  



	2. But parents can't be gundam pilots!!

"You go down first..." Tae said shovin Jake toward the opening in the floor.   
  
Jake gulped and looked back toward Tae and Raye. He had never been the adventrous one out of the three, and he hesitated and then turned to Raye.   
  
"Um Raye, why don't you go first?"   
  
Raye blinked hearing his name. "M-me? No no Tae you opened it you go first!"   
  
"It's J-man's house!"   
  
"Good point, Jake you go first!"   
  
A groan escaped his mouth as he turned his attention back to the gaping pit.   
  
"Ok, but if I fall and get impaled on a spike i'll come back to haunt you guys."   
  
Tae laughed nervously and scratched his head. "I'm sure there aren't any spikes down there..."   
  
Then the son of Kawa and Trowa Barton gingerly stuck his foot down in the hole, hoping to find a set of stairs or at least a ladder on which he could climb down on. And he was rewarded with a steel ladder leading down into the darkness.   
  
"Yes, a ladder!" the boy exclaimed giving his friends a smile and a peace sign.   
  
"Alright! Now go on and climb down!! We're RIGHT behind you!" Tae said patting Jake on the back.   
  
"That's what I'm afraid of.." Jake grumbled while proceeding to climb down the steel ladder.   
  
"Wait Jake!" Raye called, and then he disappeared around the corner and returned a few moments later with a flashlight. "Take this."   
  
"Thanks Raye!"   
  
"No problem."   
  
Jake smiled and then clamped the flashlight in his mouth and continued to climb down. A few moments later his blue tennis shoes hit a hard surface, but before Jake moved an inch he cleaned the cob webs from his face and then flicked on the flashlight.   
  
"It's ok to come down you guys! It's jus a desk, a computer, and a buncha papers."   
  
Raye exchanged glances with Tea and then the two slid down the ladder and accompanied their friend who was standing by the large wooden desk located on the far left side of the gray slab room. He had flicked on a lamp that hung over head and was inspecting a large sheet of paper.   
  
"Whatcha lookin at?" Tae asked looking over Jake's shoulder.   
  
"It looks like plans, to a mobile suit." Jake responded. "But it's bigger than the Leos, and Aries."   
  
"A gundam..." Raye breathed. "But those haven't been around in forever! Why would your mom and dad have plans of them??"   
  
Jake shrugged, "They have always really been interested in gundams."   
  
Tae laughed suddenly thinking of something.   
  
"Whats so funny?" Raye asked him.   
  
"Heh, what if our parents were gundam pilots?"   
  
Jake and Raye cracked up, "THEM?! Man Tae you're really wacked!"   
  
Tae chuckled and brushed his hair out of his eyes.   
  
"Wait Jake go back to that one page!" Raye yelled pointing. "Whats that?"  
  
"It's directions, to a hanger." Jake responded knowingly. "My parents used to take me to some when I was younger to look at the new mobile suit models. They haven't taken me in a long time, I wonder what happened?"   
  
"Maybe this gundam is there!" Raye suggested. "Look it's name is there."   
  
"Gundam Orion." Tae read. "Hey that's the name that's on your shirt J-man"   
  
Jake looked down to his shirt and smiled, "Yea I guess it is. Mom said this was always her favorite!"   
  
"Why don't we go have a peek at it?!" Tae asked poking his friend. "By the looks of this it's gotta be one bad mobile suit!"   
  
"I don't know, you have to have a admintance pass to get inside.." Jake began.   
  
"Passes are asses!" Tae said grabbing the instructions. "Lets go!"   
  
Jake sighed, "Here we go again.."   
  
Raye laughed and patted his friend on the back. "Where is your sense of adventure?"  
  
"Hidden away, where it should be if I don't want to get arrested."   
  
"Aww getting arrested isnt so bad!" Tae spoke over his shoulder. "You get a nice room, and one phone call!!"   
  
Jake shook his head and climbed up after his friend. "You should know you've been there plenty of times."   
  
"You're point being?"   
  
"That maybe you should try and be good?"   
  
Raye laughed, "That'll be the day!"   
  
"Shhh quiet down you guys!" Tae whispered down to them. "Someone's in the house.."   
  
"Close the doors!" Jake whispered up to him.   
  
Tae did as he was commanded and shut the doors to the hidden room as quietly as he could, and then joined his friends back on the ground.   
  
"What do you think they're looking for?" he asked.   
  
"I don't know..this is all to weird for me." Jake said, "First the strange errand, then the brick, the plans, and now this."   
  
"Something has to be up.." Raye concluded. "Maybe there's another way out of here?"   
  
Jake pointed to a far wall. "There's some light over there. Maybe there's a window."   
  
The three boys shuffled quietly over to the spot Jake and pointed to and felt around for a knob.   
  
"A hah!" Tae whispered rather loudly as he creaked a small door open.   
  
"Alright now lets boogey!"   
  
Raye climbed out of the opening first take a deep breath of the fresh air and dusted himself down. "Welp we're in your backyard Jake!"   
  
"Now lets move!" Tae said grabbing Raye and Jake by their collars.   
  
The boys ran out in front of the house and into the street grabbing their fallen boards and leaping gracefully onto them.   
  
"Where are we going?" Jake asked as they sped down the winding streets.   
  
"The hanger!" Tae said excitedly while holding up the directions. "I still wanna see that suit!"   
  
"And maybe we can find some answers to all of this..." Raye thought.   



	3. Umbrella Man

"Well here we are my brothas!" Tae said as he lept off his board and caught it all in one graceful move.   
  
Jake and Raye did the same and looked up at the large building.   
  
"Wow this one is the biggest I've ever been to." Jake said smiling. "They must have some really awesome suits in there."   
  
"Yea like that gundam! Come on!"   
  
"Wait Tae!" Raye yelled running after him. "There is bound to be high secruity around this place! Maybe we should sneak in, and not use the FRONT gate?"   
  
"Oh yea.." Tae muttered.  
  
Jake sighed, "No wonder you get caught so many times, you have no common sense!"  
  
Tae frowned and started walking toward the hanger. "At least I'm not a frady cat."   
  
"I'm not a frady cat, I'm here ain't I?"   
  
Raye laughed and caught up with his friends. "He got ya there Tae old buddy."   
  
The long haired thrill seeker ignored his friend's comment and felt his hand a long the hanger's gray colored walls looking for an opening.   
  
"Maybe one of the metal slabs come up?" Raye suggested.   
  
Jake looked up and down the plain,gray walls and sighed, "It doesn't look like there's an opening anywhere."   
  
"Maybe it says something on this sheet."   
  
"Yea good idea Tae."   
  
Tae's dark violet eyes scanned the paper once again for directions, and a slow smile spread across his handsome features as he discovered what he wanted.   
  
"Oh yea, i'm the man!" he exclaimed.   
  
"What is it Tae??" Jake asked shielding his face from the setting sun to look over at his friend.   
  
"The paper says that there's a hidden entrance located just a couple of feet from here!"   
  
"Where?" Raye asked looking around. "I don't see anything."   
  
"It looks like a sewer." Tae said looking around.   
  
Jake pointed to a spot in the asphalt. "There it is!"   
  
The three excited boys ran over to the hole and pulled off the cover, which revealed a sickening stench.   
  
"Oh my god, what is that god awful smell?" Tae asked plugging his nose.   
  
"It is a sewer ya know." Raye replied his nose also plugged. "But lets hope this isn't some kind of hoax."   
  
"After you two." Jake said looking down into the pit with disgust.   
  
Tae frowned and pulled his shirt over his nose and then proceeded to climb down the grimy ladder that lead to the walk underground. Raye climbed in after him following his example.   
  
Jake looked for any spectators and then followed his two buddies into the sewer and closing the hatch above him.   
  
"Well where to now Mr. Explorer?" Raye asked Tae.   
  
"We go...this way!"   
  
"This better be the right place." Jake muttered.   
  
"I know right? This is my best pair of khakis, my mom's gonna kill me!" Raye cried.   
  
The grimy boys walked on for what seemed like eternity in the grimy underworld of bugs and garbage, but they finally found what they seemed to be looking for.   
  
"An opening!" Jake cried. "Thank you god!"   
  
"Fresh air!" Raye cried running toward the door at the end of the tunnel.   
  
"Wait up you guys!"   
  
Jake and Raye screeched to a hault and looked back to Tae. "What?"   
  
"The directions say there's a ladder, not a door."   
  
Jake sighed. "Well this is the end of the line Tae! Do YOU see a ladder anywhere?"  
  
Tae scanned the large tunnel and sighed. "No, guess not, but if we climb right into a room full of guards..its on your head!"   
  
Raye grinned seeing they could finally get out of the stench filled air, and opened the door he stood in front of.   
  
"Well there's your ladder!" Raye said gesturing toward the climbing device like Vana White.   
  
Tae grinned. "Ok then lets go!"   
  
"Ya know I'm really getting sick of ladders." Jake muttered as they climbed.   
  
"I know what you mean." Tae groaned. "It's like every hidden room has a ladder, why can't they have like escalators or something?"   
  
"They dont want a high energy bill?"   
  
Tae and Jake chuckled, "Good one Raye"   
  
As they all climbed from the hole Tae added, "Yea I mean you guys also noticed that they didn't have any lights down there." he chuckled a bit to his statement and then looked to his friends when not hearing their laughter. "What are you guys lookin at?" he asked.   
  
Both Raye and Jake had their eyes fixed ahead and a smile of wonderment covered each of their faces.   
  
"That is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Jake breathed. "In all my days of hanger jumping i've never seen anything like it."   
  
"It's just a mobile suit." Tae shrugged. "Though you're right it's pretty bad!! I mean look at that light saber sheath man! It's HUGE!!"   
  
"So you really like it huh?" a voice asked.   
  
"Yea, its the most awesome thing I've ever seen!" replied Jake and then he stopped not recognizing the voice and whirled around with the other two boys who accompanied him.  
  
An old man stood behind them his large umbrella like hair shielding his left eye, but his right looked through a slight cut in his gray hair.   
  
"You must be Duo's son." the man concluded gesturing toward Tae.   
  
"Whats it to you?" Tae snorted.  
  
The umbrella man smiled and replied. "I can tell by your attitude and your eyes. Yes you are his son. And you," he continued. "are Trowa's son are you not?"   
  
Jake nodded. "Yes I am, but what does that-"   
  
"And you are Heero's?" the man interrupted.   
  
Raye nodded gulping a bit. "We're sorry we intruded we just wanted to see the gundam."   
  
"Do not be afraid, I know what you came to see. I am Dr. G." he chuckled a bit. "You two are nothing like your fathers. More like your mothers it seems, but they were good fighters as well."   
  
The three teenagers raised a brow. "Fighters?" they asked in unison.   
  
The doctor grinned. "You're parents did not tell you? Well that was good of them I suppose, but they should know they can never put the past behind them."   
  
"What past? What are you talking about?" Tae demanded.  
  
"A little pushy aren't we young man?" Dr. G smirked. "Your parents were gundam pilots. The best mobilesuit pilots in all of man kind I might add."   
  
"Say what?!" Jake yelled in disbeilef. "Our parents were..."  
  
"Gundam pilots yes. Is it that hard to understand?"   
  
Tae and Raye blinked in bewilderment. They too could not believe that the same people who scolded them for picking fights, breaking things, and sneaking out at night were the same people who piloted the legendary 8 gundams that saved the Earth and the space colonies from total destruction and chaos.   
  
Dr. G chuckled, "And now it is up to you three to save them."   
  
Raye blinked, "Why? What's happened to them?"   
  
"They've been caught in a trap i'm afraid, one on which the trap breakers Kawa or Heero can't spring."   
  
"My mom..is a "trap breaker"?" Jake asked.   
  
"Yes, her and Heero can get out of tight spots rather eaisily. Though this time the enemy thought ahead."   
  
"And who might the enemy be?" Tae asked not believing any of it.   
  
"An administration called Nairod."   
  
"Nairod? What kind of a name is that?"   
  
"A bad one." Raye muttered.   
  
"Yes, well they are in need of your help, and there is no more time to waste. It took you guys long enough to get here. I did send some men to find you."   
  
"So thats why there were strange people in my house!" Jake said snapping his fingers. "But wait, what was the brick all about?"   
  
"So they've done a little vandalizing have they?" The doctor chortled.   
  
"Well I don't believe any of this shit." Tae said frowning.  
  
"Language." Dr. G tsked.   
  
Tae blew him off and continued. "I mean why didn't you help them if they were in danger? The three of us can't drive a car, much less a gundam!"   
  
"Oh you three can pilot these I'm sure." the doctor smirked. "It runs in your blood, you will need no training, just pay attention to your instincts and use your common sense."   
  
Raye held his head. "We're all gonna die!"   
  
Tae gave his friend a threatning look. "Lets get this party started."   
  
Dr. G grinned. "Excellent, follow me to your gundams."   
  
  
  



	4. My other car is a Gundam!

"Do you buy any of this?" Tae whispered to Jake as they followed the doctor to another part of the vast hanger.   
  
Jake looked to his friend, "Yea, why you don't?"   
  
"It just doesn't make any sense." Tae said scratching his head. "I mean if our parents really were gundam pilots..then why didn't they ever tell us? And if they were as great as he said..then how come they can't save themselves?"  
  
"Well, you know Tae," Raye cut in. "Even the best can mess up sometimes, and it has been a long time since they've been in this business if that's what you call it."   
  
Tae sighed, "I suppose your right."  
  
"Well, here we are boys." Dr. G turned to face them and gestured to the three gundams standing behind them. "These are fresh out of the oven."   
  
"You make them in an oven?" Tae asked raising a brow.  
  
"Its a saying, meaning that they're brand new." Raye whispered to his clueless friend.   
  
"Oh..I knew that."   
  
Jake patted Tae's shoulder. "We know."   
  
"Jake Barton." The doctor called him firmly.   
  
"Yes, sir?" Jake answered when hearing his name.  
  
"The Gundam Gemini is yours," the doctor continued while gesturing toward the gundam standing directly behind him.   
  
"Oh my gosh..that one is MINE?!" Jake said excitedly running toward it.   
  
The Gundam Gemini stood the same height as the other two gundams standing next to it. It's navy blue and silver armor gleamed and sparkled in the dim light of the lamps that were hanging above. It's double bladed beam sword was sheathed but was held firmly in the gundam's right hand, and in the left the giant mobile suit held a large buster shield. And the Gundam Gemini's head looked exactly like that of the Heavy Arms custom, mask and all.   
  
While Jake stood staring at his gundam in awe the doctor turned to the other boys chuckling. "Tae's yours is the Gundam Hellscythe."   
  
"Hellscythe? Awesome!! I was so afraid mine would have a crappy name." Tae said running to his designated gundam.   
  
Hellscythe stood to the left of Gemini and was a gleaming red and black. Just like the Deathscythe it carried a scythe in it's right hand, though this one was double sided. Huge black wings protruded from the gundam's large back and looked similar to the wings of a bat though they were much larger of course. The Hellscythe's head looked much like the Wing Zero's though it was black and not quite as elegant, but just as amazing.   
  
"I suppose mine is the one to the right of the Gemini." Raye concluded pointing.   
  
The doctor nodded, "Yours is the Gundam Sky."   
  
"Sky..cool."   
  
Gundam Sky was a light sky blue and a silver color which also sparkled as the Gemini did. It's bright angel like wings cascaded down it's back and almost touched the gray slab floor. It's weapon was a large buster rifle held in it's right hand and a large shield was held in it's left. The chest and leg plates opened for missile artillery and held quite a bit more than the Heavy Arms. It's head looked almost exactly like the Wing Zero's despite the color and the rods were shaped like wings and were not pointed.   
  
"There you have it young men, your very own gundams."   
  
"Awesomeness..." Tae breathed staring up at his gundam. "I could look at this beauty all day long.."   
  
"Well, you won't have time, I'm afraid." Dr. G continued. "You must go now. The coordinates are already programmed in your gundams. Your mission briefing will automatically come up on the screen once you turn your suit on and if you have any questions..just ask the suit."   
  
"The suit talks??" Raye asked.   
  
"Yes, Hanami's gundam Nebulae also talked, but wasn't nearly advanced as these models."   
  
"Tublarness!!" Tae yelled climbing into the cockpit of the Hellscythe.   
  
Jake laughed at his friends choice of words and climbed up into the Gemini, as Raye climbed into the Sky.   
  
"Now boys listen to me." Dr. G yelled up to them. "This mission is going to be dangerous, keep your wits about you. And watch out for each other, do not let your own death scare you, to where you cannot full fill this mission. Failure is not an option!"   
  
Jake gulped, "Suddenly this doesn't seem quite as cool."   
  
"Know what you mean!" Raye called over.   
  
Jake sighed and looked down to the controls, "Now if I remember correctly..it's the large..green button!!"   
  
As soon as Jake's finger came in contact with the large green button with the words "Go" printed on it, the large mobile suit Gemini hummed to life.   
  
"That was easy enough!!"  
  
"Welcome Jake Barton. I am the Gundam Gemini."   
  
Jake screamed. "Ahh..what the..oh yea you talk."   
  
"Yes, that is correct. Now please pay attention while I teach you how to use this gundam."   
  
"Yes ma'am"   
  
While each of the boys received a similar briefing on how to use their gundams and on their mission, the mobile suits themselves walked out of the hanger and took off into the sky leaving Dr. G behind, his white lab coat jacket swirling in the wind.   
  
"Learn well my young boys, for one day, you will be needed again."   
  
"This is Hellscythe to Sky do you copy?"   
  
"This is Sky what's up Hellscythe?"   
  
Jake laughed at the two, "You don't have to talk like we're fighter pilots you guys!"   
  
Tae smiled and said over the radar, "It's funnier that way! And did you guys get a look at the view?"   
  
Jake blinked forgetting that they were airborne. The Gemini rode so smoothly it was hard to tell he had moved at all, but now his brown eyes gazed out into the vastness of space towards the beautiful planet Earth.   
  
"Gemini, where are we going again?"   
  
"We are headed to the planet Earth young Jake," the gundam responded.   
  
"Wow..Earth I've never been there before." Raye called over the intercom. "My mom and dad always told stories about it, I wonder if it's really as great as they say?"   
  
"I've been to Earth before." Tae said. "It's almost like the colonies, except the air..is fresher, and the seasons change so sometimes it gets really cold and other times it's really hot."   
  
"I remember learning that in school." Jake said smiling. "I can't wait to see the substance they call snow down there."   
  
Raye smiled and leaned back on his cushioned seat. "Yea."   
  
"Hyper sleep is engaged, approximate sleeping time 3 hours."   
  
"What's that Hellscythe?" Tae asked his gundam.   
  
"In order to get to the Earth in less than a day the gundam must travel at super speed, with your body mass and strength you will have to go into to Hyper sleep in order to not be hurt," it responded.  
  
"Ooh ok. Roger that."   
  
"Well, see you all in 3 hours!" Jake called over to his buddies.  
  
"Yea nighty night!" Tae answered.  
  
Raye looked over at the Colony L 3 once more. "Good-bye colonies, hello Earth."   
  
  
  
  



	5. Destination: Earth

B-chan-the-editor's Notes: PLUSHIES WILL RULE THE WORLD!!!  
  
::Starestarestare::  
  
Gomen all for the delay in this fic...I've suffered a major disease us  
writer's so formally know as "Writer's Block" . I recovered today..and hear  
is what my tiny little [Little is right... ~B~] creative brain came up with!   
  
Thanks for waitin!   
~ Kawa Barton  
~*~*~*~  
  
A slight hum echoed throughout a dark forest located somewhere on the planet  
of Earth. The creatures and foliage in this vast forest were disturbed for  
the first time in ages, and the ones that could get away ran, giving out  
cries of annoyance, anger, and fright. The cause of this silence breaking  
fell on the broad shoulders of three gundams, and their relativley young  
pilots. One of these pilots stirred and yawned.   
  
"Where are we?" he asked no one in paticular as he glanced out of the  
windows.   
  
"We are located in southren Brazil." his gundam spoke.   
  
The boy jumped and sighed, remebering once again that his mobilesuit could  
speak. Was he ever going to get used to that?   
  
"I wonder if Tae and Jake are awake yet..." The boy wondered.   
  
"You're friends are currently aware of their new surroundings and stand on  
the ground below." His gundam spoke again.   
  
"Uh, thanks," he muttered, and opened the hatch to the Gundam Sky.   
  
"This place gives me the creeps," Tae muttered from the ground. "It's so  
dark."   
  
"Well we're on a secret mission, so it's best not to give off any light."   
  
Tae turned to the voice. "Raye, is that you?"   
  
Raye, who had just emerged from his gundam, smiled and joined his two  
friends. "Yeah, it's me."   
  
Jake grinned and asked him,"Do you know where we are?"   
  
Raye shrugged, "Somewhere in Southren Brazil. "   
  
Tae sighed, "That's nice... Now, do these Brazilians have any good food?"   
  
"Well according to my laptop," Raye said. (His laptop suddenly appeared...  
Kinda like Heero's o.o; ) "We should reach an Inn not far from here."   
  
"Yea, food! Civilization!" Tae yelled hugging his friends. "Now let's move!"   
  
"Wait, Tae, aren't you forgetting something?" Jake asked, grabbing onto his  
friend's shirt.   
  
"Watch the threads man..." Tae muttered, smoothing out his muscle shirt.   
  
"We are on a secret mission, Tae, " Raye said. "So we need to come up with  
a story."   
  
"Um, we went on a field trip to Earth ... and our shuttle crashed, and we  
were the only survivors... There, can we go now?"   
  
Jake chuckled and looked to Raye. "Sounds good enough to me."   
  
Raye sighed. "I suppose, but I don't think people will buy it."   
  
"It's Brazil! People speak Portuguese!" Tae yelled in impatinece. "Now let's  
go!"   
  
Raye once again sighed. He was really not sure about this, what if someone  
found out, and relayed it to the captors of their parents?   
  
Jake seemed to share the same concern, but the two didn't have much time to  
protest, for Tae and already started running in the direction of the Inn.   
  
"Are we almost there?" Jake asked as he huffed along side Raye.   
  
Raye was holding a small high-tech compass in his hand and glanced down at  
it. "Yeah, just a few more minutes and we'll be at the edge of the woods."   
  
Tae still ran ahead of them and hadn't slowed down since they had started. In  
a lot of ways he was like his father, his appetite was one of the likenesses.  
  
A few short minutes later the trio reached the end of the forest, just as  
Raye had predicted. It took them five more minutes, however, to reach the  
road, and then twenty more to finally find the Inn Raye's laptop had  
mentioned.   
  
"Fooooood..." Tae whined as the reached the door. "I don't think I'll make  
it."   
  
Jake shoved passed him and walked inside the Inn. "Oh, shush, it's only been  
a few minutes, and it takes just a few seconds to walk inside."   
  
"Um, Jake, " Raye said pointing. "There is... nothing inside."   
  
Once again, the great Raye was right. The inside of the Inn was completely  
deserted. The only thing occuping the empty space was an overturned table and  
some broken chairs.   
  
THUD!   
  
Jake and Raye turned startled to find Tae on the ground weeping pitifully  
while banging his fists on the ground.   
  
"Noo! No food! What'll we do?!"   
  
"Oh, shut up, Tae." Jake muttered, getting quite fed up with Tae's childlike  
ways.   
  
Raye, again, was typing on his laptop. "There's a town a few miles up the  
road. We can stop there."   
  
"How many miles?" Tae and Jake asked together.   
  
Raye shrugged. "Ten."   
  
Jake fell over and landed on Tae. "TEN MILES?!"   
  
"Yeah... it'll only take us..." He typed a few keys. "About 5 hours."   
  
Tae started to bawl again, but was immediately silenced by a elbow in the  
stomach, delivered by Jake.   
  
"Your parents obviously never took you on long runs..." Raye said, his  
eyebrows raised. "My dad likes to stay in shape, so he runs alot and makes me  
come with him."   
  
Jake sighed as he stood. "Well, it's really late and I got some snacks in my  
pack." He patted a little pouch on his belt. "I found it in my gundam. It's  
not much but it'll hold us."   
  
"Yeah, that's a good idea, Jake. We don't know this place, and it would be  
stupid to go in the dark."   
  
Jake smiled, feeling very important, and stumbled a bit as Tae used him as  
support to stand up.   
  
"I can run back to the gundams and get blankets, I guess." he said. "I found  
some earlier."   
  
Raye nodded. "Great! Take this." He threw him a small device.   
  
"What is it?" Tae asked, catching it rather easily.   
  
"It's a flashlight, just unfold it."   
  
Tae did so, and sure enough, the device was a flashlight. He flicked it on  
and started his ascent into the woods.   
  
"Be careful," Jake yelled to him.  
  
"Yeah, watch out for wolves!"   
  
"Wolves ... peachy," Tae muttered as he trudged into the darkness.   
  
The two boys left behind watched their friend until he disappeared into the  
distance, and then turned to the Inn.   
  
"We better get a fire started I suppose." Jake suggested. "You do that, and  
I'll set out dinner."   
  
Raye nodded and joined his friend in the empty Inn.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
An hour had passed. A large fire roared in the Inn's old fireplace, and three  
plates of bread, some cookies, and trail mix were set up on the now-fixed  
table. Jake and Raye sat in some mended chairs, each of them staring at the  
Inn's doorway, waiting for Tae to walk through.   
  
"Do you think he's all right?" Raye asked, breaking the silence.   
  
"Yeah, I mean he is Tae."   
  
"True."   
  
More silence. The fire popped in the backround, though it didn't seem to  
bother the two boys in the room.   
  
"Maybe we should go after him," Jake suggested. "'Cause he could be in real  
danger."   
  
Raye nodded. "Yeah, you're right lets go!"   
  
But just as the boys began to rise from their seats, Tae burst through the  
doors, a look of panic and fright on his face, gasping for air.   
  
"Tae, what is it?!" Jake asked, running to him.   
  
Tae looked at him, wide-eyed. "T-they're coming!" 


	6. The Plan

"Whose coming?!" Raye asked shaking his friend.  
  
"A-Army guys!" Tae yelled. "We have to get out of here!"   
  
"Army guys?" Jake asked.   
  
"Lets go!" Tae yelled running to the back of the Inn. "They've prob'ly already surrounded us!"   
  
Raye pulled a pistol out of his shorts. "Ok lets go."   
  
Jake chuckled as they ran toward the back door. "I figured your dad would give you a gun."   
  
Raye smiled, "I've known how to use one since I could hold it."   
  
As the three boys bust through the inn's back door they were indeed greeted by "army guys".   
  
"Well, well." One of them spoke. "Looks like we have a buncha kids trying to start up an Inn."   
  
"He's speaking english!" Tae said in horror.   
  
Raye stood in front of his two friends, ignoring his friend's stupid remark. "We were just staying the night before we go looking for a village."   
  
The man chuckled. "Ok then, how did you guys end up in the middle of no where?" he asked.   
  
"We were on a field trip, and our shuttle crashed on the coast not far from here. Our whole class except us three were killed."   
  
Jake and Tae looked down sadly to hopefully help confirm this story. They were amazed that their friend had changed the story around a bit to sound more realistic.   
  
The soldier who had taken over the responsibility of interrigating the three teenagers stepped up to them and shined a flashlight in each of their faces.   
  
They squinted against the light and pondered on what he could be looking for.   
  
"Hm, well it seems your story is right." the man spoke. "You have scratches and cuts. You better come a long with me then, we'll get you all some food and a warm place to sleep, then give you a lift to the town in the morning."   
  
Raye smiled. "Thats awful kind of you sir." he said.   
  
The man smiled. "Think nothing of it, now grab your belongings and follow me and my men."   
  
Jake smiled to Raye as they walked inside the Inn once again. "Wow you did a great job." he said.   
  
Raye grinned, "What can I say? I have brilliant parents."   
  
Tae was almost in tears. "Food..we're gonna get food."   
  
A short few minutes later the three boys were seated on the back of a large jeep the wind whipping their hair in all sorts of directions.   
  
"Sorry we scared ya back there!" the soldier who had first talked to them yelled.   
  
Tae waved his hand as he munched on some trail mix. "Aw you didn't scare me. I just wanted to make sure you hadn't hurt my friends that's all."   
  
The man grinned and ruffled Tae's hair. "Right."   
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
The ride to the soldier's camp was no more then ten minutes and the boys were cleaned, fed, and given warm beds to rest in for the night as soon as they arrived.   
  
"Be prepared to get up bright and early tomorrow." the soldier had told them.   
  
The three boys had nodded and then climbed into their designated tent, and climbed into their bunks. Even with all the excitement that had happened in one day neither of the boys could go to sleep.   
  
"I don't like this." Raye whispered over to Jake.   
  
Jake nodded, "Check your clothes they gave you."   
  
Tae blinked as the two boys began searching the pants they were wearing.   
  
"You guys should know where THAT is." He joked.   
  
Jake glared at him, "Tae that was stupid, now look in your clothes for some kind of listening device."   
  
"I found one." Raye said pointing. "It may cause an alarm if I try and take it off, but I know how to shut it off."   
  
"Then just do that."   
  
Raye nodded and turned a dial over some shutting off the tiny round device. The boys waited in silence for a few moments to see if they could hear any sort of alarm.   
  
"Alright way to go Ray-man!"   
  
Raye chuckled as he reached over and high fived his friend's outstretched hand.   
  
"Hey do you guys think they're part of that organization that took our parents?" Jake whispered.   
  
Tae and Raye immediatly stopped joking around and looked to Jake.   
  
"I suppose they could be." Tae said in a serious tone, which was rarely ever heard.   
  
"Yea," Raye agreed. "I mean why were they all the way out here anyway?"   
  
"They prob'ly expected to find gundams..." Jake thought aloud. "And when they saw us, they knew how young our parents were when they were gundam pilots, so they put that device on you to see if it was true or not!"   
  
Raye motioned for him to keep his voice down. "Well now that we have figured that out, lets get some sleep, i'll have an idea by morning."   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun had just started peaking over the horizon, when Raye started to shake his two friends awake.   
  
"Come on wake up!" he whispered. "I have a plan."   
  
Jake mumbled something like "Those were good pancakes mom" before he was shaken awake.   
  
"What huh?" He said yawning.   
  
Tae had already sat up his rather long brown hair pointing in every direction.   
  
"I have a plan." Raye repeated. "Are you listening?"   
  
The two boys nodded.   
  
"Alright then! When we get into town we'll pack up with supplies and then follow them to their hideout."   
  
"But what about our-" Tae tried to ask but he was cut short by a loud whistle.   
  
"Well we better get dressed. That's the breakfast whistle." Jake muttered. "My dad liked to use that a lot."   
  
Once the boys had donned their new some what baggy military clothing, and had packed their tattered old ones they strode out of the tent and toward the mess tables.   
  
"No wonder why they call it the mess hall." Tae muttered. "It's truly a mess."   
  
The son of Duo was indeed right. The tables were piled high with dirty dishes and a few hundred men sat around eating and talking at the same time.  
  
"I thought the military was supposed to be dignified." Raye said scrunching up his nose as he reached for an untouched plate.   
  
Jake shrugged, "Not when they're eating. They don't have to be."   
  
  
"Well good morning to young boys."   
  
The three of them turned in unison to see the soldier they had talked to last night.   
  
"Good morning sir." Tae saluted.   
  
The man grinned, "I really like you boy. You'd make a fine soldier."   
  
Tae laughed. "I don't think I could ever manage a big mobile suit." he said.   
  
The soldier looked at him a bit more before chuckling. "It only takes a bit of practice, and besides it's not like you would use a gundam."   
  
Tae blinked. "A gundam sir?"   
  
"Don't tell me you don't know what a gundam is." The man blinked.   
  
Jake grinned, "They're the legendary mobile suits that ended the war between the space colonies and Earth."   
  
The soldier patted Jake's head, "That's right young'n."   
  
Tae blinked again still acting confused, "I guess I must have fallen asleep during that lesson." he said.   
  
Raye shook his head, "This loon is always falling asleep in class. By the way sir we never caught your name."   
  
The man placed a hand behind his head and laughed, "I never told yer? I'm sorry, my name is Hower, Colonel Hower."   
  
"Well it's nice to meet you." Raye said extending his hand. "I'm John."   
  
Jake looked to Raye with a questioning look but then caught on to his little scheme. "I'm Will." he said.  
  
"I'm Tim." Tae said through a mouthful of grits and biscuit.   
  
"It's nice to meet you all." the Colonel said. "Now finish eating and then we'll give you a lift into town."   
  
"Will?" Tae whispered to Jake. "Is that the best you could come up with?"   
  
Jake swallowed his sausage and whispered back. "Yea, TIM it was."   
  
Tae frowned, "I have an uncle named Tim."   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Jeep roared on down the dirt road with the three boys clinging on to the back.   
  
"This guy drives like a maniac!!" Raye yelled to Tae.   
  
Tae nodded and accidentily hit his head on the jeep as it flew over a bump.   
  
"Isn't this awesome?!" Jake said laughing. He had obviously ridden like this before because he knew the exact way to hang on without falling off, or getting his head banged agaisnt something.   
  
"Maybe to you since your mom drives like this!" Raye yelled.   
  
Jake grinned and made a peace sign. "It's the only way to drive!!"   
  
The jeep flew over another bump sending Tae flying into Jake's lap, but then the Jeep skidded to halt sending the poor boy fying into the front seat.   
  
"Ow.." he groaned.   
  
The colonel blinked. "You alright son?"   
  
Tae sat up and climbed out. "Yea I'm fine. Tell your buddy there to get a license..."   
  
Jake patted his friend on the back. "If you had stayed in my lap a moment longer you would have had a fist in your face." He said.   
  
Tae rubbed the back of his head, "So you're saying this is better?"   
  
Raye chuckled. "Ok you guys lets go get geared up."   
  
After saying their goodbyes to the Colonel the three teens walked into a general store and looked around.   
  
"How are we supposed to buy stuff?" Jake asked.   
  
Raye pulled out some dollar bills. "With this. I read on the sign back there that this place takes Space currency."   
  
Tae smiled, "How much do you have?"   
  
"Around 10 teer."   
  
"That's it?" Jake sighed. "That's only like 5 dollars in Earth money."   
  
Raye shrugged, "It's all we got."   
  
For the next thirty minutes the boys shopped around trying not to spend all their money, but also trying to get enough supplies to last them awhile.   
  
The ended up succeeding and they walked out with a bag full of food and some first aid stuff.   
  
"Ok now what?" Tae asked.   
  
"We go after them." Raye said pointing down the road.   
  
"You're forgetting one thing." Jake said. "Our gundams."   
  
"They'd be too big and noisy."   
  
"I know, but what are we going to do once we reach the base?"   
  
"Sneak in and save our parents."   
  
"Then how do we escape?"   
  
Raye thought for a moment, and sighed. "Alright lets go back and get them."   
  
"Wait!" Tae called after them. "I remember during the briefing the gundams gave us that they have some kind of distress call thing."   
  
Raye blinked. "How does it work?"   
  
Tae pulled out a button thing out of his pocket. "You just press this button and then lock in the position and the gundams will come!"   
  
Jake gave Tae a noogie. "Great job!"   
  
Tae shoved him off and straightened his hair. "See I don't always fall asleep."   
  
"Well lets get moving then." Raye said.   
  
Jake and Tae nodded following Raye down the dirt road toward the military base that hopefully was keeping their parents.   



End file.
